Sobek
The Sobek combines the accuracy of the Hek with a very large magazine for a shotgun. The fire rate is lower than that of the Boar, but the damage per shot is higher, making it a balanced weapon that is accurate and deadly, with poor ammunition economy as the main downside. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Impact damage. Advantages: *High base damage spread over very few projectiles. *Very high ammo capacity per magazine. *Fully-automatic. *Draws the 2nd greatest benefit from the Ammo Stock mod (second to the Phage). *Shares accuracy and damage falloff with the Hek, making it viable at a relatively long range. *While the reload is slow it still comes out ahead of the other shotguns when comparing shots fired, or potential damage dealt, to time spent reloading. *Can use the Sobek-exclusive Shattering Justice mod. Disadvantages: *Lowest pellet/projectile count of all shotguns; fires only four pellets per shot. **This can be an advantage against single targets or small groups, dealing much more damage per pellet to them compared to other shotguns. *Slowest base reload speed of all shotguns. *Relatively low ammo efficiency if fired in full-auto. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *When using against Infested, add a Chilling Grasp mod to slow them down and give you more time to fire more shots or reload when needed. The Sobek has good accuracy and the 100% stun on Ancients makes it a reliable hold-back weapon, keeping Ancients away from you and your team even at large distances. *When extensively modified, The Sobek is best fired in short bursts of three to five rounds due to its high power. Unlike the Hek, the Sobek is not especially ammo-efficient; and its high rate of fire demands good trigger control or ammo restores. *It is beneficial to concentrate on increasing fire rate and damage over ammunition capacity. *Using the Shotgun Ammo Mutation mod can help regain ammo when needed. Trivia *Sobek is named after the ancient Egyptian God of the Nile river. *The central magazine rotates after each shot, and rotates for a second or two when starting the reload animation. The Sobek was one of the first weapons (along with the Seer) to possess a non-static model. **The Sobek's twin barrels are telescopic, retracting when stored on the back of the Warframe. *Replaced the Strun in the hands of Troopers but they do not seem to fire faster than they did with the former weapon. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 22.5 impact, 3.75 puncture, and 3.75 slash. Bugs *The Sobek's drum magazine has long had minor alignment issues, and may clip out of place. This is easily observed when examining the weapon in the Arsenal screen. Media Sobek1.png sobek colors.png|Color Customization Options color 3 is hardly visible, shown by yellow line 2014-03-01_00001.jpg|Sobek crowd control build Warframe Sobek See Also *Trooper, the Grineer unit who uses this weapon. *Shattering Justice, a Sobek exclusive Syndicate mod. de:Sobek __notoc__ Category:Grineer Category:Shotgun Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons